The GourdZoid Incident
The GourdZoid AMOEBA air incident, or the GourdZoid Incident was a charter flight originating in Pengu Town International Airport, Pengu Town, Trans-Antarctica, and was destined for Ternville-McFlappingham International Airport, Ternville, Eastshield. Thé incident occured on November 7th 2010, due to impropre safety inspections and mechanical issues. The incident also caused deteriorated relations between the USA and Snowzerland, as many of the overseers of the construction were paid by the Snoss government to sabatoge the aircraft, the AMOEBA, which came put of repairs after an incident that occurred earlier in September 2010, Arda on a Silver Platter. Chapter One:The Engines "Maintain seven-thousand feet, AMOEBA One-Two-Eight-Niner" radioed Mayor McFlapp, softly to the radio microphone. The AMOEBA was climbing slowly put of Pengu Town International Airport, rising gently above the soft, dense clouds flanked by USA Air Force fighter jets, piloting the large airship to it's cruising altitude of 51,000 ft. All was well in and outside of the AMOEBA, the AMOEBA had just been out of a two month repair in Pengu Town as lifting the airship to Ternville would have been too much of a hassle, as opposed to repairing the damaged aircraft on the ground. After the aircraft had been released from it's revitalization, it came out with more spacious aisles, and more cabins. The AMOEBA became fifty-nine feet taller, as an emergency envelope had been installed into a short, but long cabin located underneath the original, operating envelope, which can be inflated, with it's metal rigid structure being assembled automatically along with it, in case if the original envelope deflates.All in all the AMOEBA was up and running again, better than it was before. Soon rthe loud PA system started to chime it's bell-like tune prior to an announcement. A long, silent pause followed. "Captain McFlapp to Engine Room, Captain McFlapp to the Engine Room at once.. That is all." said the sqeuaky, loud voice from the spekaer McFlapp pondered for a bit, placing the tip if his feathery,white wing, which had a crimson-black stripe on it, "First Officer McCleary, take the yoke.I'll be doing my darndest to fix whatever the dilemma of the flight engineer may have." said McFlapp, tipping his jet-black pilot's cap on his way out. "Sure thing Captain McFlapp!" said First Officer McCleary in attention, swiftly saluting to the captain McCleary was a shy, quiet person, he never did converse as much as the other crew members did. He was a cheery, grinful penguin, who gave the cockpit crew a sense of optimism every day. Much to his suprise, he's never had a bad day. It's always been on the bright side for James McCleary. McFlapp punched in four numbers on the LCD touch-screen keypad, which then opened the large, titanium door, which was almost impenetrable. The captain stormed quickly down the aisle, passing the administive area, which was simply a pick puzzle of cubicles, filled from receptionists to flight directors, waving a swift "Hello" to all the co-workers he viewed. The Captain sprinted towards the elevator, and pressed the down button. The elevator then opened it's sleek, chrome doors, revealing a small 19-penguin elevator, which was decorated with polished marble floors, and an LCD screen, which played no more than in-flight statistics and the "Airshow" and such. The captain quietly stepped in the empty elevator, and pressed a button. The doors closed, and the elevator started to descend to the first level. The captain twiddled his thumbs, waiting for the elevator to open at the first floor. The elevator suddenly stopped, reaching it's destination. The Captain walked down the chrome-plated aisle to the engine room, passing the numerous maintenance staff members of the AMOEBA. "Ah, A-30, Engine Room." said McFlapp, opening the Engine Room door. The Engine Room was full of computers, switches, and swivel chairs, used to operate the nine turbofan engines of the AMOEBA. "Yes,what assistance is needed, Flight Engineer Gutierrez? Any problems to report?" asked McFlapp, stepping down the short flight of stairs to the workspace "Captain, Engines 1,2,3,4,5,6 and 7 aren't getting any fuel flow.They started decreasing in fuel flow since takeoff. It went from 101.7 to 16.7 in less than 20 minutes. The hydraulics are not responding, the engines not re-starting at all. Tried the re-start procedure 56 times already! It's still not working captain!" complained Gutirrez, who was always worried, shivering in position "Not to fret, Jacob Michael Guitrrez," said McFlapp "I'll do the Star-Up procedure. Now, hold still, you are shivering!" McFlapp pressed many buttons, turned of switches. But, it was no use. McFlapp tried 19 more times, and finally gave up. "Bally, s'not gonna work, will n'er work, at all." McFlapp said McFlapp quietly walked away, not one world came out of his scarlet beak. The Captain wondered back to his cockpit, walking aimlessly down hall after hall, stair after stair. Suddenly, a penguin in white lab coat approached McFlapp. "Mr.McFlapp, I'm Rebecca Goldstein, you new systems engineer. I was hired by the 31st Wing of the USA Air Force last month," said Rebecca, happily. "But, Captain we have a major situation on our hands. The aircraft is starting to descend from it's cruising altitude of 51,000 feet 100 feet per minute. The controls in the cockpit are up and running, our crew is not sure on what to do." "It'll be alright Miss Goldstein. Don't fret. Now, I'll see what's happening in the ol' cockpit of mine, shall I?" replied Mayor McFlapp. "Sure thing Captain." said Rebecca Both of them entered the cockpit, until a sudden sound of a siren yelping, and the chime of the pre-announcement bell, which was unheard of, due to the blasting sound of the siren. "ATTENTION ALL CREW. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL. THE CARGO DOOR OF MEAP HANGAR A HAS BEEN DESTROYED. ALL CREW MUST UTILIZE MOBILE OXYGEN BOTTLES AT THIS TIME, DUE TO POSSIBLE DECOMPRESSION OF THE AIRCRAFT. I REPEAT OXYGEN BOTTLES MUST BE USED AT THIS TIME. THANK YOU. PLEASE CAN CAPTAIN MCFLAPP REPORT TO MEAP HANGAR A, CAPTAIN MCFLAPP TO MEAP HANGAR A. THAT IS ALL." yelled the squeaky Announcer. "This is a disaster. The engines, now this?" said McFlapp, worrily "Don't fret, Captain!" assured Rebecca, figiting with her thin-framed glasses. All the crew scrambled for the Mobile Oxygen Units. McFlapp was quickly handed one, and so did all the crew in the cockpit. "Ay, we must be goin' to MEAP Hangar A, alright?" said Captain McFlapp Category:stories Category:events Category:Aircraft Category:Lost things